bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Gideon: Tuba Warrior
Gideon: Tuba Warrior is the twenty-ninth episode of VeggieTales. The story is based on the story of Gideon from the Book of Judges, while the short is based on George Mueller. Plot As the show opens on the counter-top, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything burst in to host the show out of boredom, overriding Bob and Larry. After reluctantly giving in, Bob walks off (leaving Larry, who is one of the Pirates), the Pirates read the letter, which asks, in essence, whether to trust God. The Captain, aka, Pa Grape, then tells the story of George Muller a man who "trusted God for everything." George Mueller The story is narrated by the Captain, as he tells it through the eyes of his ancestor Great-Grandfather Simon, a reporter for the Bristol Snoop, a tabloid-like newspaper. He goes to George Muller's orphanage and asks him non-sense questions ("Is it true you are running a school for alien dolphins?", "This is a turkey with the head of a cat") until he comes in with Muller to find that the orphanage is out of food and the orphans cannot eat breakfast the next day. They pray to God for food and the next day when Simon offers to go out and buy them food some friend of Muller's miraculously comes in and offers the children milk and bread. Gideon: Tuba Warrior Beginning with a montage of floats, as a victory parade for conquering the Midianites, Gideon stops the parade to explain that the large amount of praise lavished on him was not his to take. He then tells the "true" account, in which he reluctantly chooses to defend his country against an undefeated army of over 30,000 excessively hairy pickles, the Midianites, after an angel appears to him. Initially, he doesn't want to, and says that he's not a warrior, that he's afraid of the dark and screams like a girl, to which the angel replies, "He (the Almighty) chose you", "to say the truth I'm afraid of the dark too," and "Put me in the dark and I scream like a girl too." Gideon then asks for the miracle of a wet fleece and dry ground, which when the sign is complete, asks for another sign that the fleece will be dry and the ground around it will be drenched. This sign is completed too and Gideon accepts his job. When Gideon's sizable army is reduced to six carrots and six peas, he learns to trust God and is able to defeat the Midianites with horns and flashlights. Finishing on the countertop, the Pirates are confused about Gideon's story as they did not know who he was (beyond their knowledge of his bibles in hotels). However, Bob comes on and acknowledges he put the story in when the Pirates seemed to be at a lack for inspiration. After congratulating the Pirates for a good job on the show, Qwerty gives a verse and the Captain declares his desire to make a Pirates Who Don't Do Anything movie. Nobody is interested at first, and the show ends with the Captain saying he hopes he can get the funds necessary. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber (Gideon) * Pa Grape (Simon, The Angel) * Archibald Asparagus (George Muller) * Mrs. Muller * Annie Onion (Emily) * Junior Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Gourdon Smithson * Percy Pea * Aaron * Jimmy Gourd (Baker) * Jerry Gourd (Milkman) * Jean-Claude Pea * Phillipe Pea * The French Peas (Wiggly Turtles Toobies, Football Peas, Angel Peas, Marching Band Peas) * Mr. Nezzer (Mindianate Leader) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *His Eye Is on the Sparrow *''Ukulele Karaoke with Bob'': Lance the Turtle *The Great 'I Am' *What Have We Learned (Wiggly Turtles Version) Fun Facts Explanations *Pa Grape mentions about Gideon leaving bibles in hotel rooms. He is probably referring to Gideon’s International, a evangelical Christian organization known for producing and giving free bibles. Trivia *The episode's working title was Gideon and the Horn of Scorn. *This marks as Brian Roberts' directorial debut. *Pa Grape is the only character in the episode to have a main role since he played both his great grandfather and the angel. On top of that, he also took over as host since he's part of the Pirates. *According to Brian and Tim, there were a few differences between the pre-production and the final version. **There was a scene that Simon was going to place an ad in the newspaper to give help for George Mueller's orphanage, but Mueller feels upset about this and tells him that he's only asking for God's help. This was then removed due to it not being factual. **Originally, the milk on the bottles were just going to be solid. However, the technicians went above and made it actual liquids inside. **Originally, the scooters in the parade were going to be reused models of Alfred's from the previous episode. However, the modeler didn't get it and made a new one based on the concept art. **Gideon's brothers were going to be psychically bigger. But they changed it to make more funny like in Little Joe. *The doodle of the dinosaur on a spaceship on Simon's notebook was drawn by Paul Dobson from Arc Productions. *When this aired on Smile of a Child, they removed the George Mueller story and the Silly Song. *This episode aired once on Qubo, as the religious references couldn't be removed because the episode would have no plot whatsoever. Although this episode was aired on some Christian channels as well as the other Season 3 episodes. *This episode can be featured in God Loves You Very Much, and Growing Faithful Kids!. *This is the only episode that didn't end with Bob and Larry saying God Made You Special, and He Loves You Very Much. Larry did say it and he said goodbye to the viewers with Mr. Lunt who was also voiced by Phil Vischer instead. Then Phil did his voices of Bob and Pa afterwards, then the credits roll. *This is the last episode of VeggieTales aired on Qubo, as well as the last episode to use the VeggieTales intro from 2004 to 2006. *This is the last episode distributed by Sony Wonder. *'Fourth Wall Break': When Pa Grape asks Gideon what type of sign God wants to show, he suggests a show of talking vegetables to tell him Bible stories. Remarks *Because both the George Mueller and Silly Song segments were cut in the Smile of a Child broadcast, it makes the Pirates taking over sort of pointless, since they have more of a role telling about George Mueller. *The song Mueller and the children were singing was "His Eye Is on the Sparrow". But that wasn't written until after his death. Brian Roberts acknowledged this, but he states it's kept in because it feels an appropriate song about God. *This is one of the few times Annie doesn't wear glasses. Inside References *The piano George Mueller plays is the same one from the ice cream parlor. *The marching band music originated from Bully Trouble. *The guards from Babysitter in DeNile make a brief speaking cameo during the tubas and flashlights scene, asking about the event. *When Pa was reading the books for angels, you can see Hope on the front cover. *Gideon was playing the VeggieTales Theme Song in his backyard. Fast Forward *Pa Grape mentions creating a movie based on The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, which nobody else is interested in. They ended up eating their words two years later. Real World References *Billy Graham, who was mentioned in the song "The Great 'I Am'", is a real-life person. He was an American evangelist, a prominent evangelical Christian figure, and an ordained Southern Baptist minister who became well-known internationally in the late 1940s. Commentary Click here to see transcript for the commentary. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Biblical adaptations Category:DVDs Category:2000s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:2000s VeggieTales Episodes Category:Episode focusing on The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything